The Story of Drummer Girl
by doctorwhofan16
Summary: this story is about a freshman Aria and he start in her drum line. this will go from freshman year till the end of the final year in high school. we will follow her drama romance and everything. im sorry the chaoters are so short im just starting to write
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Drummer Girl.**

Ch 1. the start

" Hi. My name is Aria and i want to play tenors." i said to the instructor P.J. this Being my first year at DHS trying to join the drum line.

"welcome Aria. Have you ever played tenors before." PJ asked

"Not for real. i practise on the middle school tenors." i answered.

" well meet Axel."said pointing to a tall skinny long haired boy " he is out shopsmore drum major."

"Hey." Axel said

" This is Aria she is a freshman, she is playing tenors." PJ said

"Really. Ok." Axel said

" You need to teach her some stuff but I'm sure she will learn fast." PJ said

"OK. Let's get started" Axel said. " So Aria what made you wanna play tenors?"

"Umm You. I love watching you march and play." I said.

"Well Thank you. I love it I hope you do to."Axel said " First let's get you fitted for a harness."

"Ok" i said

After we got finished with tuning our drums and everything Axel pulled out warm up sheets.

" Ok Aria these are our warm ups." Axel said

"OK they don't look that bad." I said

"Well they are easy until we play them at like 210." Axel said

" OK Axel and Aria here is your show music. Go home and I'll see you Tomorrow" PJ said at like 4:00 pm

" Aria wanna get some food tonight and maybe see a movie. get to know echother more?" Axel said

"Sure i need to change." I said.

"I'll pick you up at 7" Axel said handing me his phone number " text me your address."

"Ok" I said we huged and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.: 2 a Date?**

Don't freak out take a deep breath i thought in my head? I met up with Sydney a piccolo player and Lucy a bass clarinet player.

"Guys guess what?" i said

"What Aria?" Lucy said

"I think i have a date tonight" I said

"What with who?" Sydney asked

"Axel the tenor player" I said

"Ohh Tenor lovers" Lucy said

"I don't even know if it's a date" I said

"Well what did he say" Sydney asked

"He said Aria wanna get some food tonight and maybe see a movie" I said "he said he wants to get to know me"

"It might be" Sydney said

"Well I need to get ready bye guys" I said I sent Axel my address

"Ok see you at ;)" Axel sent back

"Ok see you thenJ" I sent I showered got dressed and did my hair Axel got here at 7

"Hey" I said answering the door

"Wow aria you look amazing "Axel said

"Thank you, Bye mom Bye dad." Said closing the door

"So Aria tell me about you." Axel said

"Well in 15." I said "I'm an only child. I have been playing drums since I was 8."

"Wow that's crazy" Axel said "what else"

"I can be really shy but fun once in not shy." I said "tell me about you"

"Well I'm 15. I love music also my tenors are my life." Axel said "I think there's a new freshman that's so cute." He said I blushed.

**Ch: 3 Dinner**

We went to Friendly's for dinner.

"I'll pay tonight don't worry about it." Axel said

"Aww thanks Axel." I said.

After dinner we saw a movie.

"Wow Axel I had a great time thanks." I said

"No problem Aria." Axel said I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He drove me home

" Bye Axel I had a great time tonight thanks." I said and hugged him over the center of the car

"No problem see you in the morning." Axel said

It was about 10:30 when I got home I went right to bed I had band camp in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch:4 The Surprise**

It was the first day all together as a band. I met the drum majors Sara and Julia I met the bad director. I had met brogan last year for band. He got me started on tenors. I love my tenors and our show is amazing. We are doing a Disney show. We are doing four love songs from the Princess movies

"PJ are you sure this is all of our stuff?" Axel asked

"everyone in the band room" Brogan yelled " you all got your folders. Any questions?"

" is this all of mine and Aria's stuff?" axel asked

"oh yes I forgot" brogan said

"there's more right?" I said

"no Aria and Axel are Princess and prince charming." Brogan said

"what really?" Axel said

:you're going to have very little playing and a lot of acting." brogan said "and a stage kiss."

"WHAT" Axle and I said at the same time

"the princess and the prince have to stage kiss." Brogan said

**Ch: 5 Band Camp**

The morning was plying now its lunch.

"Axel and Aria in my office everyone be back in three hours." Brogan said

"yes Brogan" Axel said

" I understand that I put you two on the spot today." Brogan said "but there weren't many tenor parts. That's why I got Aria started on tenors."

"ok so what do we have to do?" Axel asked

"well we are going to put you two in some acting scenarios that resemble a princess and her prince charming." Brogan said

"ok and a stage kiss" I said

"well the prince is going to surprise the princess with a 'kiss' so you need to act a surprised kiss well fake kiss." Brogan said

"ok" Axel and I said

"go have lunch guys." Brogan said

Axel and I walk out of brogans office

"well princess" axel said "let's go get some B.K then back to my house."

"ok my prince." I said

We got our food and got back to Axel's house.

"so stage kiss, what is that?" Axel said

"it's when you make it look like you kiss me but really don't." I said

"why can't it just be a real kiss." Axel said

"brogan never said it couldn't be." I said

Axel got a cute little smile on his face

"cause a real kiss can be full lust and love." Axel said looking right into my eyes

"it can , I wouldn't know I have never kissed a guy before." I said looking into his Hazel eyes

"really well I'm sure there's a guy who really wants to change that right now" Axel said never looking away from my eyes

"really who is that" I said as he got closer

"me "Axel said right before he kissed me

This kiss was amazing. There is no way we can stage kiss now.


End file.
